


Jeepney

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M, Side Story
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: The path where you started is the path where you ended.Kuroo regrets taking a jeep and drinking with his partner's cousin.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Jeepney

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3

Wala na atang mas lalala sa pakiramdam na ang layo ng iskwelahan mo tapos punuan pa yung jeep na nasakyan mo. Pinagsisihan ni Kei na sa loob siya dumaan imbis na highway. Six thirty na ng umaga at seven ang klase niya, isang oras ang byahe papunta sa school niya. Napa hagod ito sa kanyang mukha dahil madudungisan ang perfect attendance niya ng tardiness. "Puta." Pabulong na sinabi sa sarili.

"Oh, isa na lang isa nalang!" Sigaw nung barker. 

Six forty na at tinawag na ni Kei lahat ng mga santo para dumating yung The one na iyon. 

"Hoy! Pugad ng ibon late ka nanaman!" Bati ng barker sa estudyante na tumakbo papasok sa jeep. 

"Walang gas kotse ko eh." Napakunot ang noo ni Kei ng makita niya ang estudyante na grabe nga ang gulo ng buhok at parehas sila ng uniform. Tumabi ito sa kanya at nagsimula ng kumuha ng barya sa kanyang bag. "Pakisuyo po!" Malakas na sigaw nito habang inaabot yung bayad.

Mahaba ang kanyang braso at lagpas na sa kanya kaya hindi na kinuha ni Kei ang bayad, pero hindi rin ito kinuha nung kasunod niya.

"Bayad po!" May megaphone ata to sa bibig sa sobrang lakas ng boses.

Dahil sa lakas ng boses niya ay napatingin yung iba sa kanya at napilitan kunin ang bayad. 

Seven na at tiyak ng hindi makakaattend si Kei ng unang klase. "Uy, frosh ka diba?" Napa tingala si Kei para tignan kung siya ba ang kinakausap. Napansin niya na pula ang ID lace nito na ibig sabihin ay third year na.

"Yeah, I am..." Maikli nitong sagot.

"All frosh have 7 AM classes diba?" Kei nodded. "I know a shortcut kaso magtatric tayo kaya medyo mahal bayad, just wanna ask if you want? Late ka na oh." Nakangisi nitong sinabi.

Kei grew up with his parents always saying Never talk to strangers, at lalo na ang sumama. But he is late for God's sake. "Sure, basta sagot mo ako pag may nangyari saking masama." Pabiro nitong sinabi.

Natawa ang katabi niya. "Ihahatid pa kita sa classroom mo eh." Tinawanan nalang ito ni Kei sa pagaakalang nagbibiro ito. Pumara ito sa isang village kung saan sinalubong agad sila ng tric. "Sa may mcdo po." Sabi nito.

May Mcdo kase sa tabi ng school nila kaya hindi na nabahala si Kei. Tulad ng napag usapan, naghati sila sa bayad at hinatid nito si Kei sa kanyang classroom. "Luh, Kuya okay na dito." Nahihiyang sinabi ni Kei.

"It's okay, sinabi ko naman your safety is my priority." Natawa si Kei at hinayaan nalang ito bumuntot sa kanya. "Oh, same classroom pala tayo noon eh..." Sumilip ito sa bintana ng pinto at namukaan ang teacher. Dali dali niya tong binuksan at binati ang professor nito. "Ser!" Si Kei ang nahiya para sa kanya.

"Oh, Tatsulok. May training mamaya ah." Sinabi ng guro. "Oh, Mr. Tsukishima, late ka ah." Napa tango nalang ang binata habang umuupo sa gilid.

"Nako sir, di po siya late. Nagpatulong po kase ako sa kanya sa gamit na pinadala mo samin ni Boks kaya hinatid ko para ipagpaalam." Napa tango nalang yung guro. "Kasalanan mo naman kaya wag mo na ilate ha?" Namula si Kei ng iexcuse siya ng nakakatanda sa kanya.

"Okay, secretary paki alis yung tardiness ni Mr. Tsukishima sa attendance, he's excused." The girl in front nodded and did what the prof told her. "Sige na Tetsu, tumulong ka na sa gym. Hapon pa klase mo diba? Lumayas ka at nagtuturo ako."

Tetsuro winked at the blonde before leaving the classroom. Isang mainit na ayie ang binanat sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya ng magrecess sila. "Gago Kei ang gwapo non! Sana all may sugar daddae." Asar ni Shouyo.

Ayaw man aminin ni Kei pero kinilig siya, kaso hindi niya natanong ang pangalan or marecall kung ano yung sinabi ng professor niya. Kinabukasan ay maagang pumasok si Kei, at di niya na muli nakasabay yung gwapong lalake na nakasabay niya.

It is already late at pinapalayas na yung grupo nila Kei sa classroom dahil magsasara na yung school. After packing his things, nag antay na siya ng jeep sa tapat ng gate. Unfortunately, gabi na at wala ng jeep na byahe pauwi sa kanila. Meron nga eh puno naman. Lagot nanaman siya sa kuya niya.

"Late ka naman uuwi ngayon." Napalingon sa likod si Kei at nakita si Tetsurou kasama ang varsity players ng volleyball. "May kasabay ka?" Tanong nito.

Umiling si Tsukishima. "Hoy, pedo talaga si Manok. Frosh lang yan brad!" Asar ni Daisho.

"Tangina mo baka kung ano isipin nito hayop ka." Sagot pabalik ni Tetsurou. "Anyway, naka park sa Mcdo sasakyan ko baka gusto mo na sumabay." Nagulat si Kei na may sasakyan pala ito. "Don't worry, your safety is my priority." Sabay kindat.

Sayang pamasahe. "Sige ba." Mahinahon nitong sagot.

"Una na kami mga gago." Sigaw nito sa mga kasama niya na may dala ding sasakyan.

"Don't forget the protection baby!" Sigaw ng isa pang varsity.

Nagseatbelt sila bago buksan ni Tetsurou ang makina. "Pasensya ka na sa mga kasama ko, alam mo naman pag varsity hilig makipag trashtalkan at... basta alam mo na." Natawa nalang si Kei. "San ka ba umuuwi?" Tanong niya.

"Ah, kay kuya ako umuuwi ngayon eh. Sa may gasolinahan nalang sa may boundary." Sagot ng bata.

"No." The raven argued. "Sinabi ko naman sayo na your safety is my priority." Nangiti nalang si Kei.

Pagbaba ni Kei ay bumaba din ang binata. "Kei- aba... may hatid ka pa ah." Malas ni Kei na nasa labas ang kuya niya.

"Hi po, Tetsurou po. Late na po kase kaya hinatid ko na po." Naghandshake sila ni Akiteru.

Ngumiti si Akiteru. "Ah ganon? Dito ka na kumain." Alok nito.

"Di na po, gusto po ni mama na magkasabay kami kumain eh." Pagkatapos non ay bumalik na si Tetsurou sa sasakyan at umalis.

Buong gabi ay di tumigil ang pangaasar ni Akiteru kay Kei, dahil alam niya na tipo ng kapatid niya yung naghatid sa kanya. Matutulog na sana si Kei ng may nagnotification sa cellphone niya. "Oh my fucking gosh." Nagpipigil siya ng kilig ng magchat si Tetsurou sa kanya. "Sunduin kita tomorrow 6 AM... Goodnight Tsukki." Gusto niyang sumigaw at sumabog sa kilig pero he needs to keep it cool kase lagot kay kuya. _Sure :) Goodnight Tetsu._ Syempre, di nakatulog ang malande. 

5:30 palang nakagayak na ang binata. He keeps on waiting until a message pop out from his phone. _I'm here outside._ Dali dali lumabas si Kei at sumakay sa itim na fortuner. "Goodmorning Tsukki... Di pa nga pala tayo nakakapagpakilala formally. Tetsurou Kuroo by the way." 

Natawa si Kei bago sakyan ang trip nito. "Kei Tsukishima." 

Nagtuloy tuloy ang paghatid at sundo no Tetsurou kay Kei at napapansin na ito ng karamihan. Sikat kase si Tetsurou na varsity samantalang honor and journalism representative si Kei. Isang academic at isang sportsmanship, bagay na bagay talaga. Kaya laking tuwa ng iba na malaman na nililigawan na ni Tetsurou si Kei officially, and of course di maiiwaasan na may magselos.

Their feelings for each other are clear, but Kei wants to prioritize his studies. And so, Tetsurou awaits. 

Tetsurou graduated summa cum laude in business administration major in entrepreneurship. Thankfully, he got accepted in a prestigious company at kumikita ng medyo malaki laki. Kahit na ganon, Tetsurou remained consistent sa kanyang panliligaw. After two years ay si Kei naman grumaduate, and like promised he answered Tetsurou already. 

Akiteru gave Kei a condo as a graduation gift, at bininyagan agad nila Tetsurou ito. As they enter, he carried Kei like a bride and started to kiss him. They made love from dusk till' dawn at mapapa sana all ka nalang talaga.

Kei was accepted in a company and made a great impression, he's one of the best. Magbibirthday na si Tetsurou at halos mag iisang taon narin sila kaya he gave him a grand gift. Black mustang with red accents. Walang hindi nainggit sa kung gaano kamahal ni Kei si Kuroo. 

After purchasing a million dollar car, he needs to work double para bumalik ipon niya. He got busy until December, and aware din naman siya na nawawalan na siya ng oras kay Tetsurou. He bought drinks and their favorite food to surprise him, but he was the one who got surprised. When he got to his condo, Tetsurou is fucking Keiji in his couch. Tetsurou is fucking his cousin in his own house.

"Nauna na pala kayo kumain wala man lang pasabi." Mahinahon nitong sinabi na parang hindi man lang siya affected.

Agad naglayo ang dalawa at nagbihis. "Kei, hindi naman sa ganon." Sinubukan nito kausapin ang kanyang kabiyak.

Binuksan ni Kei yung isang alak at uminom. "Hmm, sige. Pero pasensya na ha? Kung gusto niyo ipagpatuloy niyo nalang sa iba kase condo ko to eh. Nakakahiya naman kung ako pa maglilinis ng mga tamod niyo sa sofa ko, itim pa naman." He sarcastically answered. "Would you please go?" Halata ang galit sa kanyang boses. Magsasalita pa ulit sana sila pero naunahan sila ni Kei. "Ang sabi ko Layas mga malalande!" At yun na nga ang ginawa nila.

Nagaalala na ang mga kaopisina ni Kei dahil dalawang araw na ito hindi matawagan, kaya napilitan ang isa sa mga kaibigan niya na puntahan siya. Nakita ni Tobio kung gaano kalala ang itsura ni Kei. lasing na lasing, hindi maka dilat, halos hindi na humihinga. Isinugod nila to sa ospital sa kabutihang palad ay naging stable agad ang kalagayan. Pumunta din si Tetsurou sa ospital pero bigwas lang ang natangap niya muka kay Tobio. "Ang kapal naman ng pagmumukha mong pumunta dito pagkatapos mong mangaliwa kay Kei, at sa pinsan niya pa!" Nangagalaiti nitong sinabi.

Ilang araw hindi nakalapit si Tetsurou dahil kay Tobio, pero sa huli ay di parin siya natiis ni Kei. "Maniwala ka, nadala lang ako sa tukso. Nakainom din kasi ako, pero maniwala ka Kei ikaw lang ang mahal ko." Kita naman sa mga mata niya na nagsisisi siya, pero nagaalinlangan parin si Kei.

"Just please, wag mo na ulitin." Kei cried.

Katakutakot na mura ang inabot niya kela Shouyo dahil sa pag tangap niya muli kay Tetsurou. But what can he do? Mahal niya yung tao. At some point, we experienced to forgive wag lang mawala yung tao.

Kei became distant, pero Tetsurou earned his trust again. Para silang college na nagliligawan ulit, and Kei fell for it. It has been years, at kampante na ulit siya kay Tetsurou. Pero, may galit ata ang tadhana sa kanila. Okay naman sila noong college sila, bakit ngayon pa nagkaproblema? 

Tobio sent him pictures of Tetsurou in a club along with a silver head lady. Wow, babae talaga. Parang sinampal si Kei ng katotohanan na siya yung may pagkukulang. This time, his work was not affected, pumasok parin siya. But he completely shut everyone out. Hindi na siya gumagala kasama sila Shouyo. Literal na condo to office and office to condo lang siya. A week long passed bago mapansin ni Tetsurou na may mali.

"Kei, what's wrong?" Tetsurou asked as he followed Kei inside his unit. "Bakit ba hindi mo nanaman ako pinapansin?" Nagaalalang tanong nito.

Kei breathed first. "Di ko alam na babae na pala tipo mo." He calmly said.

Napakunot ulo ni Tetsurou. "Babae? Wala naman akong tipong babae Kei." Sagot nito.

Hinarap siya ni Kei. "Eh sino yung matangkad na babae na kasama mo sa bar?" Tanong nito.

"Cliente ko siya Kei at target kase namin ifranchise yung bar nila so I need to adjust." He explained.

"Wow, so ilang cliente na ba nakahawak sa hita mo at nakayakap mo ha? Kadiri ka." Labis na nasaktan si Tetsurou sa mga salitang binitawan nito.

Huminga ito ng malalim bago nagsalita. "She was flirting with me okay? Pero Kei, I am gay so I will never ever do that with her." He explained as he step closer. "Later I will send her profile to you para malaman mo na she really is my client, okay?" Kei can't stand those hazel eyes luring him to forgive.

"Siguraduhin mo lang na hindi ka nagsisinungaling." Kei hisses before Tetsurou grabe him and smack their lips together.

"Kei, niloloko ka na niya sa harap mo." Seryosong sinabi ni Shouyo.

Nanatiling tahimik lang si Kei. "Ano ba? Papayag ka nalang ba niyang bastusin? Kei, you deserve better." Nagaalalang sinabi ni Tadashi. "Please huwag nating paabutin sa puntong umabot pa to kay Kuya Aki." Napahinga ng malalim si Kei.

"One last chance Yams. The third time na nalaman ko it will be over." Kei became true to his words. 

Once again, Kei became so busy with his work and he wanted to surprise Tetsurou in his condo. He felt Deja vu when the elevator's doors opened. He shrug it off and continued.

Earlier that day, Tetsurou's hanging out with Koutaro. "Pre, ininbitahan ko si Keiiji ah. Pagbigyan mo na, alam mo naman na patay na patay ako don." Magkahati kase ng unit ang dalawa kaya labis na nagmakaawa si Koutaro.

"Papatayin ako ni Kei eh." Sagot ni Tetsurou. 

Pero inuna ni Koutaro ang tinitibok ng titi niya kesa puso niya. Nilasing ni Koutaro si Tetsurou para wala ng magawa pag nandon na si Keiji. Pagdating nila ng unit ay pinagtimpla siya ng kape ni Keiji." Malumanay nitong sinabi. Uminom si Koutaro at hinablot ito ni Tetsurou, uminom din siya at hindi napansin ang bisita nila.

They are fucked up, lalo na si Koutaro. Hinaluan ng droga ni Keiji ang kape na nagpatulog kay Koutaro. Nangibabaw ang boses ni Keiji sa unit dahil para siyang nasa ilalim ng isang mabangis na hayop. "Ah~ Tetsu~" Malakas nitong sigaw.

"Kei... Kei... Kei ko." Labis ang kirot sa puso ni Keiji na imbis pangalan niya ay pangalan parin ng pinsan niya ang naririnig niya.

Keiji filmed everything at ipakalat ito anonymously and blame Koutaro for it, but things got interesting when he saw the bag of food at the entrance of the unit. He's sure that Kei went there, he's sure kase may smashed na strawberry cake.

It was already midnight when Tetsurou woke up from his bed, half naked. Hindi na siya nagtaka kase sa lakas ng hang over niya eh nasuka siya at nilinis nalang siya ni Koutaro. Dahil sa sobrang sakit ng ulo ay natulog siya ulit.

Buti nalang sabado na kase maghapon siyang natulog ng linggo dahil sa kalasingan, at ganon din si Koutaro. Monday at required sila pumasok, pero sobra parin and hilo nilang magkasama. Hindi na antok, sakit talaga sa ulo. It took them three days bago maging okay.

Thursday ng pumasok parin sila pero bumagsak si Koutaro at kailangan siya isugod sa ospital. "May trace of strong drugs sa system niya and it may take time bago mawala." Sabi ng doktor. "I think na droga kayo kase this type of drug is different from those addicting drugs." Sabi ng doktor.

Napaisip si Tetsurou ay nagpatest din, and he too is positive. They need to be confined and monitored for days bago sila makapagtrabaho. He was in the hospital bed na when he realized na hindi pa sila naguusap ni kei. He texted like usual, sweet and energetic... but he was not answering. Tumawag na siya and all pero ring lang ng ring.

It has been a week when he saw Tobio in Kei's office. "Hey." He greeted, but Tobio replied him with a punch. "Tangina Tobio ano ba?" 

Kita ang galit sa mga mata nito. "Hey? Gago ka ba? Ha Tetsuro? Putangina." Kwinelyuhan niya ito at hinila pababa. "Kung iyot na iyot ka na sabihin mo kay Kei hindi yung kung sino sino kinakantot mo sa kama!" Bulyaw nito.

Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao sa kalye kaya bumitaw na si Tobio. "Ano bang sinasabi mo? Kakagaling ko lang sa ospital-"

"Bullshit!" Napahagod si Tobio sa buhok niya. "Tangina mo Tetsurou, lumapit ka kay Kei at isasama kita sa imyerno." Sinabi niya bago pumasok ng building nila. 

Hindi alam ni Tetsurou ang nangyayari, kaya lumapit na siya kay Akiteru. Nakwelyuhan din siya nito, pero nakita ni Akiteru na wala talagang alam si Tetsurou. 

"Ngayon ko lang nalaman na niloloko mo si Kei." Seryosong sinabi ni Akiteru.

Sumimalmal si Tetsurou. "Nung unang taon kuya, nadala sa alak at tukso. Pero hindi ko na inullit." Napataas ng kilay si Akiteru.

"Hindi mo ba talaga alam ang nangyari?" Naghihinalang tanong ni Akiteru.

"Pasensya na kuya pero ang huli ko kasing natatandaan nag inuman kami ni koutaro sa bar... pero kami lang. After non nagising nalang kami na sobrang sakit ng ulo. Tatlong araw ata kami hindi makabangon, tapos pag balik namin sa opisina isinugod si Kou sa ospital. Doon namin nalaman na nadroga pala kami." Napakunot ang noo ni Akiteru, nagdadalawang isip kung maniniwala. "Ilang linggo din kami sa ospital kaya hindi ako nakapunta kay Kei agad. Ngayon na nakalabas na ako, wala siya, tapos galit sakin yung mga kaibigan niya." Kita pa ang bakas ng galit ni Tobio sa mukha niya.

Nagbuntong hininga si Akiteru. "Hindi mo talaga naalala na nakipag sex ka kay Keiji nung friday?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Tetsurou at gulat na gulat sa narinig.

"It was years ago Kuya." Sumbat nito.

Umiling si Akiteru. "No, it was friday nung nag inuman kayo ni Kou." Nilinaw nito.

Nanginig si Tetsurou sa dismaya at pangdidiri. "Ibig mong sabihin si Keiji ang muntik na makapatay samin?" Nangingig nitong tinanong.

Kita ni Akiteru ang pagpapanic ni Tetsurou, Wala nga siyang alam. "Ibang pagbibintang na yan." babala ni Akiteru.

"Pero kuya, we almost died dahil lang gusto niya kami makatulog. Matatangap ko kung ako lang, pero pati kaibigan ko ginamit at ipinahamak niya. Kuya, mag aantay pa ba tayo na mas malala ang magawa niya?" At dahil doon ay nabahala na si Akiteru.

Kinausap ni Akiteru at Tetsurou si Mrs. Tsukishima kasama ang kapatid nito, ang mama ni Keiji. Si Mrs. Akaashi na ang nagmakaawa para hindi magsampa ng kaso si Tetsurou sa anak nila. Sa halip ay pinatangal nalang ito sa kanyang trabaho at pauwiin nalang sa puder ng magulang niya para hindi na makasakit pa ng iba.

Kakausapin sana ni Akiteru si Kei, pero ng malaman niyang tungkol ito kay Tetsurou ay hindi niya na ito pinansin. Pursigido si Tetsurou, pero nang makita niyang may bago na si Kei... parang gusto niya na sumuko. 

Ilang gabi na ang iniiyak niya at ngayon na nakita niya na siya muli, ang ganda niya... sobra, pero hindi na siya ang dahilan. _My ex is dating my boss._ Galit at lungkot ang naramdaman niya ng landiin ni Osamu si Kei. Pero ang makita na masigla at masaya si Kei sa kanya, umatras na siya.

Wag na. Sabi niya sa sarili niya, pero hindi niya kaya. Masama man ang tingin ng mundo sa kanya, alam niyang lalabas din ang katotohanan. 

Punong puno na ng bote ng alak ang kanyang lamesa pero di parin siya tumitigil. Gusto niya si Kei, sa kanya lang si Kei at di niya maatim and ideya na ikakasal na ito. Nag ayos siya at bumili ng regalo para sa kanyang iniibig. Ilang oras na siya sa harap ng pinto pero wala parin siya. Nagliwanag ang mga mata niya ng makita niya muli ang pinakamamahal niya pagkatapos ng isang taon.

Isang maling pagkakamali pero hindi niya matiis ang kagandahan nito, he wants to kiss him, and so he did. "Stop!" He's crying, but he can't stop. The next thing he knew, bugbog sarado siya kay Osamu. 

He can hear Kei's cries. "Kei..." He got up and stared at Kei's terrified face. Tangina mo Tetsurou. Pinaiyak niya ang pinakamamahal niyang tao. "Sorry." Nagkarandapa siya sa pagtayo dahil sa hilo, pero mas pinili niyang umalis. Nagkulong ito sa sasakyan niya at sumigaw ng sumigaw, "Bakit? Tetsuro bakit?! Putangina mo!" Galit na sinigaw niya.

Dahil kasabwat ni Keiji si Koutaro, napilitan si Koutaro na umalis sa unit ni Tetsuro. Ngayon ay mag-isa na si Kuroo, literal na mag-isa sa buhay. Alam niya ang ginawa niya kaya hindi na siya pumasok at hindi narin siya nagpakita kay Kei o sa mga kaibigan nila. Ilang linggo ang lumipas ay pinatawag siya sa opisina nila. Baka ipapatangal na siya... at parang ganon na nga. 

He violated a rule, and he was tasked to go to a law firm. Hindi niya kinaya, hindi niya kakayanin. "Mr. Tsukishima filed a restraining order and I am going to explain what it is..." Kuroo's eyes are its limit. Hindi nakakapagtaka, pero di siya makapaniwala.

"No... I know what it means." Tetsurou said as his face calmed. "I know what I did, and I just want to apologize." Kei's eyes lowered to his lap. "I'm really sorry Kei, I really mean it. And, thank you for everything." The lawyer remained unfazed.

Tetsurou signed all the agreement that will last for three years, and left. His heart ached as he cannot be near him again. Literal na gumuho ang mundo niya, at siya naman ang hindi makatayo sa kama at makaligo ng ilang araw.

It has been four months and his parents wants him home. It took him time to decide, pero wala namang pinagkaiba ang pilipinas sa Japan kase parehas naman na wala si Kei. 

He's ready to move on with the passport in his hand, so what a surprise na nakita niya si Kei sa airport. Restriction order. Iiwas na sana siya kaso... "Tetsu." Nanigas siya sa pwesto niya at tinignan lumapit sa kanya si Kei. 

Ha? Hindi makapaniwala si Tetsurou na kausap niya ngayon si Kei, at nakikinig siya sa kung paano kagulo ang nararamdaman niya sa naging lawyer niya. He's being troubled sa nararamdaman niya, but does Kiyoomi do the same? "Please don't get me wrong Kei, pero let me ask you." Kei nodded. "Sure ka bang nagka gusto sayo si Kiyoomi?" Pinagsisihan ni Tetsurou yon dahil nakita niya sobrang apektado si Kei doon.

Ibang iba sa Japan kesa sa pinas, namamahay na agad siya kahit kasama niya ang magulang niya. Masaya, oo, pero iba parin simoy ng usok ng jeep sa pilipinas. Natawa siya ng maalala niya kung paano niya nakilala si Kei. Hindi naman siya lagi namamasahe, pag lang wala siyang gas. At pinagsisihan niya na hindi siya nagpagas nung gabi bago siya pumasok noon.

Sa Japan ay unti unti niya inayos ang sarili niya at naisipan magnegosyo. Buti nalang ay marami siyang naipon para magsimula siya ulit. Maraming taon ang lumipas at talagang nagbago na siya. Ang dating employee lang ay isa ng company owner ngayon. From head to toe, he changed. But one thing remains, his love for Kei. 

Tetsurou met a lot of man, but nothing compares to his blonde ex lover. "Five years is enough Kenma, I'm goin home in the Philippines and establish another franchise." He said on the phone.

He could be Osamu's rival with how he looks. "Tangina mo nagsabi ka na uuwi ka tapos nandito ka na pala." Naiinis na sinabi ni Kenma habang naglalaro sa cellphone nito.

Ngayon ay nasa penthouse sila ni Kuroo, at nakatitig lang si Tetsurou sa ilaw ng manila. "Si Kei... nakauwi na ba?"

Napatingala si Kenma. "Alam mo na umalis si Kei?" Hindi sumagot yung isa. "Hindi pa umuuwi. May business na siya don kaya doon na din nagtatrabaho sila Sho, di ko nalang alam kung may balak pa siyang bumalik.." Sagot nito.

Humuni lang si Tetsurou. 

Kahit alam niya na wala yung hinahanap niya, umuwi siya sa probinsya nila para bisitahin sila Akiteru. May pamilya na siya, at limang taon na anak. Nalaman din niya na nagiisa nalang si Mrs. Tsukishima sa luma nilang bahay. Ni isa ay hindi nila napagusapan si Kei.

Mag-isa lang si Tetsurou sa penthouse niya at dahil naging mahalaga din naman siya sa buhay ni Kei, pumayag si Mrs. Tsukishima sumama sa kanya para alagaan. Hindi mapagkakaila na sumaya si Mrs. Tsukishima dahil para na ulit siyang may anak na inaalagaan.

Napakunot ulo ni Tetsurou ng malaman na walang gas yung sasakyan niya. Ang formal at mamahalin ng suit and tie niya tapos magjejeep at taxi lang siya? Wala siyang choice. "Para po!" Sigaw nito at agad pumara yung jeep. Isang tawid nalang at makakrating na siya sa bagong tayong building niya. Nag kulay pula na ang stop light at sa pinaka huling jeep na dumaan, nakita niya muli ang dati niyang kasintahan.


End file.
